1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sign, and more particularly to an illumination sign which is capable of simulating a typical neon illuminating sign without involving the difficulties associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional neon illuminating sign usually uses argon based tubes as a light source. The argon based tubes always has mercury in it. The mercury may be harmful to the environment as well as the user when leakage occurs. As a result, many people may switch to LED illuminating sign instead of the conventional neon illuminating sign. What is we basically have as a light source is a diode with specified crystals attached to produce the intense illumination without employment anything that may be harmful to the environment like mercury.
There are many kinds of phosphor that exist in the market today but the ultraviolet ray phosphor is the one most suitable for this application. These phosphors only fully activate under the condition that they're hit with ultraviolet rays. That is exactly what the selected LEDs emits and hence the application. This has proved to give off the best effect to achieve the unique look of phosphorus coated glass; neon.
An important technology employed on these signs that is easily overlooked. Normally after you vacuum form the plastic, the edges and the places surrounding the raised form the plastic, the edges and the places surrounding the raised from is rugged and jagged. This of course is not appealing and the paint becomes extremely uneven and worn. To solve this, we employ a smooth laser cut overlay panel that is cut out via the design in the front to lay on top to transform the sign into modern art. This implies that we no longer need to do an accurate screen print of the design before semi-forming. We would just proceed with the colors roughly and cover the rest up via the laser cut overlay panel.
Above of all, the purpose of these signs is to be alternatives to neon signs. They provide many advantages such as freight cost reduction (less packing, weighs less, and don't break), lower power consumption, and the biggest feat of all, it contains no mercury versus argon based neon tubes. This is a huge advantage from the environmental point of view.
In other words, conventional neon illuminating signs contain harmful substance which causes potential danger to the users and the environment. Moreover, the manufacturing process of the conventional neon illuminating signs is complicated, and expensive to operate. At the time being, however, there is little alternative when one wishes to manufacture an illuminating sign which has substantially the same performance as achieved by conventional illuminating neon signs.